japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Satotz
Satotz (サトツ) is a seemingly mouth less young man, and is also the appointed proctor for the first phase of the 287th Hunter Examination. Background As an Archaeological Hunter in his normal profession, Satotz was also inspired by Ging Freecss to obtain a Hunter License of his very own. He initially simply felt a strong civic duty to carry out his role as an examiner; with Satotz progressively taking a liking to Gon's son Gon and therefore wishes to help him. Personality Satotz is described as being a very calm, and quiet individual. He led the applicants through the tunnel in complete silence, yet still gave them instructions. He takes a liking to Gon, and encourages him at the end of the exam. He strongly admires Ging, and wishes to meet him while also to express his gratitude to him as well. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series Satotz has dark pale white skin. He has dark grey hair which curls at the end. His most distinctive features are his long thin curly mustache, thick eyebrows, a nose and seemingly lack of a mouth. Although he is seen chewing some food before the last stage of the Hunter exam. Throughout the whole Hunter exam, Satotz wears a dark black coat suit adorned with a dark red tie. :2011 In the 2011 anime series Satotz has light pale skin. He has dark lavender hair which curls at the end. His most distinctive features are his thin curly mustache, thick eyebrows, a nose and seemingly lack of a mouth (although he is seen chewing food before the last stage of the Hunter exam). Throughout the whole Hunter exam arc, Satotz wears a dark black coat suit adorned with a dark red tie. Abilities Having to been chosen as a proctor of the first round of the Hunter Exam, Satotz must be a capable Hunter. He specializes in archaeology. Satotz also has demonstrated a fair amount of intelligence and analytical spirit. He is so fast that he can even force fit people to run to keep his pace when he walks. He has impressive stamina, by leading the examinees through an underground passage and then to the Milsy Wetlands without ever breaking a sweat. He is also powerful enough to cross said swamps without harm coming to him, and to catch Hisoka's Shu-enhanced cards with ease. Satotz might also be adept at stealth, by surveying the second trial without anyone noticing him. Nen As a pro Hunter, Satotz is capable of using Nen. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc Satotz appears in front of the examinees at the start of the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam where he first leads the 404 potential Hunter examinees through a 80km+ tunnel right under Zaban City, with a extremely steep set of stairs at the end leading to the Milsy Wetlands. As Satotz warns the examinees of the potential dangers the swamp imposes, a man claiming to be the real examiner appears and claims that Satotz is a Man-faced Ape that preys on human flesh and that he's the real examiner. Examinee 44 Hisoka Morow solves the issue, by attacking both Satotz and the man with his razor sharp cards. Satotz praises Hisoka for his quick action, but also warns him that he'll fail him if he does something like that again. After giving a thorough explanation on the Man-faced Ape, Satotz continues the 1st Phase of the exam through the wetlands with 311 examinees. After leading the examinees through the wetlands, Satotz congratulates the remaining 150 examinees and wishes the remaining examinees good luck. As he takes his leave, Satotz thinks about the 2nd Phase examiners Menchi and Buhara; and how they may reduce the number of examinees to 50 or even below 10. Contemplating over it for a moment Satotz decides to oversee the 2nd Phase perched atop of a tree. On the night just after the 2nd Phase of the exam; Satotz enjoys dinner with Menchi and Buhara, all while discussing about the examinees this year. When choosing, which examinee Satotz thought would pass the exam, he choose examinee 99, and believes that he's far stronger than any of the other examinees. Menchi chooses examinee 294, while Buhara chooses examinee 44. Satotz admits that Hisoka's the same level as them, but he choose to grow in darkness. After the 4th Phase is over, Satotz enjoys a meal with the examiners again, now including Lippo, Chairman Netero, and his assistant Beans. Netero joyfully tells the group of examiners that this year's haul of examinees is a great one. Satotz inquires what's in store for the Final Phase of the exam. Netero explains that he's going to interview the examinees and that'll help set up the roster chart. When Netero completes the chart he shows it to the examiners, who ask him if he's sure about it, to which Netero replies that he can't be any more sure. Three days after the end of the 4th Phase at an undisclosed place. Satotz along with the other examiners oversee the Final Phase of the exam and observe the first match as it's Gon Freecss versus Hanzo. At the end of the Hunter Exam, Satotz stays with an unconscious Gon and after he awakens Satotz congratulates the reluctant Gon. Satotz informs Gon of how a Ruins Hunter inspired him to become a Hunter as well. He also encourages Gon to see visit the Lurka Ruins one day, and then he hands Gon his Hunter License and congratulates him once more. Gon then asks if the matches are still going on, but Satotz informs Gon they're over and while Gon has been asleep for an entire day, the winners are taking a small course and he'll take it as well shortly. When Gon asks Satotz who failed the Hunter Exam, Satotz reluctantly informs him it was Killua who failed for killing examinee #191 Bodoro. Satotz then explains that it was after Killua's match with Gittarackur who was later on revealed to be his elder brother Illumi Zoldyck. Hearing the all of the details on how and why Killua failed, Gon becomes very enraged and abruptly leaves the resting room with Satotz on his tail. After learning about all that's need to be known about the Hunter License, Gon approaches Satotz again to inquire about a certain Hunter License he received from a Hunter by the name of Kite. Satotz reveals that the license belongs to the Double-Star Hunter Ging Freecss the only person to pass the 267th Hunter Exam. When asked for more information on him by Gon, Satotz reveals that he's an enigma and is the same person that he admires and that inspired him to become a Hunter. When Gon goes back to his friends Leorio and Kurapika, while Menchi and Buhara approach Satotz. He admits that Gon is a strange kid, but felt compelled to help him. Menchi comments that Satotz was close, to which he agrees, since he almost revealed that the Hunter Exam isn't over. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Satotz participates in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and places in 26th place.11 In the Second Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he places in 18th place,12 in the Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he places again in 18th place,13 while in the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he's cut out of election.14 Satotz is seen again in the Hunter Association auditorium sitting near Buhara15 and after Leorio gives his emotional speech to everyone in the auditorium; Satotz along with everyone else in the audience applauded Leorio.16 Quotes *Follow me and stay focused. If you are deceived, you are dead *You are now a Hunter Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Buhara' 'Menchi' 'Lippo' 'Netero' Beans Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Satozz".17 *Although usually drawn without a mouth, in some panels of Chapter 35 his mouth can be seen. *Satotz appearance is similar to Gonzo Tarukane's butler Sakashita in Episode 22 of YuYu Hakusho. *In Episode 9 of the 1999 series, a Man-faced Ape with the face of Satotz appears while the rookies are handing their dishes to Menchi. This may be a humorous reference to the events of the previous episode where Satotz was accused of being a false proctor by another Man-faced Ape. *He shares the same voice actor as Piccolo, and Hiashi. *His birthday is ???. *His last name is never reveal in the series. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hitoshi Bifu (1999 anime series), Toshio Furukawa (2011 anime series) *'English' : Mike Shepherd (1999 anime series), John DeMita (2011 anime series) Gallery Hunter-x-Hunter-ep-06.jpg|Satotz talking to the examiners. Category:Characters Category:Males